Really and Truly Blind
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Times when Toph is Truly Blind and Sokka helps her. Deleted my sand series because I had no plan on continuing this series and I thought it was better to readers with what I had already completed. If you had read that series and want to read it again even though it will never be finished just PM me and I can send it to you. Thanks and sorry I lost my inspiration...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Ty Lee

Toph and Ty Lee were fighting. Ty Lee moved fast. Toph tried to get her but she was almost as impossible as Twinkle Toes. Sokka was nearby also fighting Ty Lee.

Rock after rock and Toph was getting annoyed. Suddenly Ty Lee appeared behind Toph and before Toph could do anything Ty Lee hit her. She suddenly couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel and she couldn't move any rocks. She really was blind. She heard Azula call Ty Lee and Mai off. She was scared. She really couldn't see for the first time in her life.

"Sokka!" she yelled desperately. It hurt and she was scared. "Sokka!" she said. Sokka ran over to her.

"What is it?" he asked. She didn't know where he was but she started groping. Aang and Katara were somewhere around but she needed Sokka.

Sokka seemed to realize as she started to wave her hands around.

"I can't see." She said her voice breaking. She started to cry. He quickly took her arm. She hugged him. She could hear his heart beating. He was uncomfortable she could tell and so was she but she was also scared.

"It's ok Toph. It will go away soon." He said. She continued to hold him. A little farther away were Aang and Katara. They all helped Toph onto Appa. She was so scared Sokka continued to hold on to her arm and she clutched at him not wanting to let him go. They helped her off of Appa and Katara and Aang set up camp while Sokka sat on the ground holding Toph. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still scared. She couldn't make a rock tent so Sokka let her sleep in his sleeping bag but when he got up to leave she whimpered and he sighed. Not in annoyance but in compassion and worry. He climbed into the sleeping bag with her. The next day she was up before them and slowly climbed out of the sleeping bag. She could once again see. When the others were up she went to Sokka to talk to him.

"Thanks Snoozles." She said. "I really appreciated what you did for me." She told him.

"No problem Toph." He said. "I can't imagine how you would feel." He said.

"No, you couldn't." she said thinking of something entirely different.

"Toph it may seem kind of abrupt but when that happened to you… and I realized how much I didn't want you to be…um… scared… I realized… um… how I felt…um… about you." He said stuttering. She stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I really care for you Toph and I don't want you to be in pain or to be scared. I really want what's best for you." He said.

"I care about you to Sokka." She said. He smiled.

"So… would you consider going out with me?" he asked. She thought about it.

"Yes. I will go out with you… but um… where?" she asked. He thought about it.

"Um maybe just next time we stop by some village." He said. She nodded. He was hesitant but then leaned down and gently pecked her on the lips. She smiled and she could feel him smile as he kissed her. He moved his head away and she felt Aang gaping at them. She kicked her foot and he flew through the air.

"Ow!" she heard him yell and Sokka started laughing. She smiled. Next time she saw Ty Lee she should remember to thank her.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph saw Ty Lee sooner than she expected. This time she prepared herself, she eluded the girls attacks instead of trying to fight against them. As she and Ty Lee were fighting Ty Lee started a conversation.

"You've learned since we last fought." She said. Toph frowned.

"I meant to thank you for that." Toph said. She could tell Ty Lee was confused as she took another jab at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well… Sokka helped me through that period of darkness and we realized how we felt for each other." Toph said throwing a rock in her direction.

"Well I'm glad that I could bring you two closer together." She said. Toph smirked.

"We've incapacitated the avatar and the water tribe girl." Azula said coming up to Ty Lee, Toph worked hard to block her attacks as well, she felt Sokka fighting the third girl a couple feet away from her.

"I think I can handle her why don't you get them out of here." She said. Toph realized that they were trying to capture Aang and Katara. She felt their bodies not far off.

"This girl is more powerful than you think Ty Lee, let me help you." Azula said. Toph felt a slight burn on her arm realizing how close she had come. She felt Sokka fall to the ground, she couldn't take them all on her own, she only realized this however when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Mai had hit her with one of her darts.

"Crud." She said. She felt suddenly weak. In one quick moment she was able to earth bend the others on to Appa and herself. When she landed she quickly yelled. "YIP YIP!" Appa took off but Toph had no idea where they were. She let Appa fly and crawled over to her companions.

"Sokka, Aang, Katara wake up!" she said loudly, she felt the poison from the dart go through her veins, she didn't know if it was lethal or not.

"Wake up!" She realized that Sokka had been hit by one of the darts too. She started to shake Katara. Katara awoke with a start.

"What's going on?" she asked as she woke up.

"Who's flying Appa?" she asked.

"Nobody I don't know how, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to." Katara smirked and turned her attention to the other members of their team.

"Aang has a few mild burns." Katara said. She healed them then woke him up.

"I need you to fly Appa." She said he nodded and went to steer Appa. Katara then moved her attention to Sokka.

"The dart, in his arm, is it poisonous?" Toph asked.

"No, I think they were just trying to incapacitate us." She said. She removed the dart and healed the wound. "I'd say that Mai conked him over the head, telling by the bruise on his temple." Katara said. She healed that and Sokka woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were fighting Azula's gang." Katara said. "We all got knocked out, except for Toph." Toph felt herself getting weaker and weaker but she needed to make sure that Sokka was ok.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern. Sokka nodded but then realized she couldn't see.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. She felt herself getting sleepy and he noticed as her eyelids started closing.

"What about you?" he asked. She jerked her head up.

"I think Azula got me across the arm, and there's a dart in my leg but nothing I can't handle." She said, she wanted to be tough just like she'd always been. Katara healed the burn.

"I'm so tired." Toph said. Katara frowned and took the dart and examined it.

"This is different than the one that hit Sokka, this one has a knock out poison." Katara said. "Why don't you just sleep it off Toph, we'll wake you in awhile." Toph nodded nearly falling off Appa as she closed her eyes. Sokka caught her and held her in his arms while she slept.

"That was close, what if that poison had actually been lethal?" Sokka asked. Katara looked grave.

"I know, we have to try to avoid them at all costs." She said. "Next time they may make it lethal." Sokka nodded as he held Toph in his arms, she slept dreaming peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3 Revised Beginning Ice Series

Toph shivered, "Sokka its cold here." She said.

Sokka grimaced and took off his sweater wrapping it around her shoulders, they were back in the south pole and Toph didn't have any proper clothes, he was preparing to get some as soon as they reached their village which should be soon.

Speaking of which Aang took this moment to speak up.

"Hey guys we're about five minutes away." Aang said. Sokka nodded and cuddled up next to Toph.

"We'll be there soon." He said looking at Toph. She was so beautiful but she looked nervous. He could imagine, she didn't know what it was like there. Sokka glanced out at the landscape wishing that Toph could see it.

"What does it look like?" Toph asked. Sokka tried not to sigh.

"It's beautiful Toph." He said. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"There are large hills covered in white crystal snow, the sun shines off it just right, it looks so beautiful." He said. He turned to her and thought he saw a tear in her eye but it must have been the reflection of the sun in her eyes, her beautifully pale green eyes.

Finally they reached his village he jumped out and helped Toph down. She shrieked and jumped into his arms as soon as she felt the cold ground.

"That's even colder than the air." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled and carried her into their village.

"Sokka, is this you're bride?" his grandmother asked. Sokka blushed, Toph could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks and smirked.

"No this is my girlfriend." He said going to set her down but she shrieked again. Gran Gran caught a sight of her bare feet.

"What are you doing bringing your _girlfriend _to the south pole without proper footwear?" she scolded. "Come on bring her here." Gran Gran said. Sokka followed her into a tent where she picked out clothing that would fit Toph.

She then shooed Sokka out while she helped Toph get dressed.

After she was done Toph frowned.

"Well aren't you warmer?" Gran Gran asked.

"Yes but I feel like a marshmallow." She said.

Gran Gran laughed. "You'll get used to it." She said. She helped Toph get her boots on and despite the fact that her feet felt restricted she breathed a sigh of relief as she started to feel warmth crawl back into her toes.

Gran Gran redid her hair into two braids so that her large bun wouldn't get in the way. "There your ready to face the south pole." She said. Gran Gran took Toph's now gloved hand and led her outside.

Sokka was waiting with children surrounding him but he heard the tent flap and turned his head. He gaped at her.

If Sokka thought she was beautiful before she looked even more beautiful now.

Her hair was in braids and came over her shoulders while she wore a blue sweater similar to Katara's. She moved her head around. "Sokka?" she asked. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"I'm right here." He said. She smiled and reached out to him. He took her hand in his. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes much better and a lot warmer." She said, she leaned closer to him, "But I feel like someone stuck me into a lamasheep's fur." She said. He chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." He said.

"That's what your grandmother said." Toph replied.

"Really?" he asked. "That's interesting." He said. He led her to the camp fire. "Come on they've made some food for us to eat." He said. She sat down on a mat and Sokka sat down next to her and dished her up some meat.

Toph ate a couple bites then smiled in glee. "This is good." She said. Sokka smiled.

"I know." Sokka said.

Toph yawned after finishing her plate and Sokka knew she was tired so he led her to a nearby tent that was used for the guests. He helped her into the sleeping back and kissed her before standing up to go to his own tent.

"Sokka?" she asked frightened, he sighed sadly, she was scared, she had tried not to show it all night but she was.

"I'll be right back." He said. He went and got a sleeping bag and unrolled it next to her then lay down.

"I'm right here." he said. She sighed contently and was soon asleep.

Sokka woke up early and got up to look around and go fishing a bit. Katara was helping the women with some of the chores while Aang was entertaining the children.

Toph woke up when the presence of Sokka next to her dissipated. She shot up into a sitting position.

"Sokka?" she asked. He didn't respond so she guessed that he wasn't around and stood up slowly, she had taken her boots off last night and wasn't sure how she was going to get them on again. She slid them on to her feet but she couldn't tie them and then she walked out. She could hear Katara laughing with some of the woman and Aang talking with the kids.

"Katara where's Sokka?" she asked. Katara turned to her and walked over to her excusing herself from the ladies.

"He went fishing, he was hoping to be back before you woke up but he kind of loses track of time when he's alone fishing." Katara said smiling. She leaned down and had Toph sit down so she could tie her shoes.

"There that's better." She said smiling thought Toph couldn't see her. "Do you want to come and sit with me and the women?" she asked.

"Thanks Katara but I'll be fine on my own." She said.

Katara looked at her, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll just walk around a bit, I'll make sure I stay close to the camp site." She said smiling, Katara smiled back.

"Ok if you say so." Katara said, she went back to the ladies as Toph walked off in a random direction. She eventually found her way out of the camp site but could still here the laughter off in the distance. She continued walking and could here water not far off.

She almost walked right into it actually but she felt the edge and sat down, she took her gloves off and dipped her hands in the cold water and shivered.

It was actually nice to be here, she enjoyed it, the air was crisp and cool but it had an invigorating feeling and she enjoyed it.

She couldn't wait for Sokka to get back, maybe he could show her around some more, sure she couldn't see anything but just being with him was nice.

Just as Toph was about to get up and move to a different spot she heard a large crack. Her eyes widened in fear as she thought about what might happen and she scrunched them closed expecting to feel cold water at any moment.

_AN: SO guys this is Chapter 3 Revisioned because I got a lot of complaints about the original chapter, but I thought this was a good idea and I hope you enjoy it. Toodles!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just as Toph was about to get up and move to a different spot she heard a large crack. Her eyes widened in fear as she thought about what might happen and she scrunched them closed expecting to feel cold water at any moment._

Toph waited for the feel of cold water but it didn't come, instead she felt the whole ice block that she was sitting on move, it started to tilt and she felt her knees touch the edge of the water, she turned around and scrambled up the incline. She felt the block even out against the water as she reached the middle of it. She sat down carefully hugging her arms as she felt the block move away from the shore.

"Katara! Aang!" she yelled, she couldn't see anything and she was frightened. She yelled their names again louder but she didn't hear anything. What she would give for a tiny speck of dirt at this point anything that could possibly help her.

"Katara!" she yelled again. "Help!" she said. "Help." Her voice faded, she felt so alone, she could no longer here the voices of the villagers as she drifted farther away. She hugged herself slipping on her gloves which she had taken off earlier, she sighed as she realized that she was missing on, she stuck both her hands into one so that they were folded together almost like she was praying.

"Sokka." She sniffed as she felt tears come to her eyes. She missed him and she was so scared. She just wanted him to help her

3Tokka 3

Sokka took a deep breath of air, glad to be back in the South Pole, nothing beat fishing in the south pole. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had moved quite a bit. "I should get back, Toph is probably already awake, I hope Katara's taking care of her." He said. He turned the boat around and began to peddle back towards the village.

It was awhile before he reached it and hopped out of his boat. Katara smiled at him and walked up to him.

"How was fishing?" she asked he pulled up a bunch of fish all tied together. "I think I was pretty successful." He said smiling. Katara smiled. "Where's Toph?" he asked looking around, "She's not still sleeping is she?" he walked over to one of the women and handed her the fish.

"No she went off a little while ago, I asked her if she wanted me to go with her or if she wanted to stay with us," she said motioning to the women behind her, "but she said she wanted to explore and that she'd be fine." Katara said. "She went in that direction." Katara said pointing in the direction that Toph had gone. Sokka thanked Katara and walked in that direction.

He came to the edge of the water and looked around, Toph wasn't there. He looked up and down the side of the water edge but didn't see her. Sokka looked down into the water becoming worried, that's when he saw a blue glove floating in the water.

He reached down and picked it up, it was a smaller one, to fit smaller hands. "Toph." He said.

"Toph!" he shouted as he fell to the bank of the water and looked over the edge peering into the water. "Toph!" He screamed tears coming to his eyes. He brought his hands up to his eyes sobbing.

Katara ran up behind him. "Sokka what is it?" She asked, she saw a glove clenched in his hand and looked around, Toph was nowhere to be seen. Katara felt her heart go as cold as the ice around her.

"Sokka just because she isn't here doesn't mean she's not ok, maybe she wandered further up the bank and accidentally lost her glove." Katara said reassuringly. Sokka hesitated before nodding.

Aang who was now beside them and seemed to get the idea of the problem took off into the air.

"Toph!" He yelled as he swooped over the bank of the ocean. "Toph!" He yelled again going up and down. He wanted to keep going but after awhile he knew she couldn't have gotten that far. He came back.

"I didn't see her." He said sadly. Sokka's face was passive as he looked out to the ocean, the sun was setting, how did the day go by so fast. What were they doing while Toph was probably lost. Was she really ok, or… he didn't want to think about that.

He looked down at the ocean tears coming to his eyes.

"Toph." He sniffed as he felt tears come to his eyes, he missed her and he was so scared. He just wanted to help her.

_AN: Just to let you guys know, it was really __**REALLY**__ hard to stop here lol. I need a review before I can continue though ___


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: NO!!! I accidentally deleted my whole 5__th__ chapter!!! Now I have to rewrite it all over again!!! So it was really good at first but the second try will probably be worse… sorry guys…_

3 3 3 3Tokka 3 3 3 3

Toph shivered as she felt the frost seep into her clothing, she was cold and tired and so scared. She couldn't see anything but she could feel the rays of the sun slowly dissipate which meant it was going down, soon it would be dark and she silently wondered if the moon was out. Would Sokka come to save her? Would she make it? These were all many of her questions that she desperately wanted someone to answer. She waited, that's all she could do, wait.

3Tokka 3

Sokka sat at a campfire staring into the orange flames, most of the women and children had already gone to bed, Gran Gran had wanted to stay up but she was getting older and didn't have the energy that she used to.

Sokka poked a stick into the fire and looked up at the full moon. Aang and Katara sat across the fire from him also staring into the flames. They knew he had lost hope, as had they, after all there was no where Toph could've gone. She was gone forever.

Sokka finally couldn't bare the silence any longer and stood up grabbing his sweater as he did. He slipped it on and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"I need to take a walk." He said. Katara nodded.

Sokka came to the spot where Toph had disappeared at, the place where her glove had been floating in the water was covered by the reflection of the moon.

"Why Yue?" he asked, "Why do I lose everyone I care about. First you, then Suki, and now Toph." He said angrily. He hit the ice hard and a small part of it broke off and floated away, he stared at it a moment, thinking, then he sighed and stood up.

He turned around and was about to walk away when a swift breeze hit him from behind, it felt similar to a tap on a shoulder so Sokka automatically turned around. He looked at the piece of ice and realized that there was something on it.

He reached out to it before it was out of reach and grabbed it. It was his glove. If he hadn't turned around it could've floated straight out into the ocean for quite awhile. He held his glove thinking deeply for a moment, then a smile came to his face and an idea struck him.

Sokka walked across part of the ice and put some pressure on it then watched as it floated away from shore, he jumped back onto the shore as an idea and hope started forming in his mind.

Sokka jumped up and yahooed then ran off towards camp, now that he had some hope he felt totally rejuvenated.

He ran into his tent gathering a few supplies. Katara ran after him.

"Sokka what are you doing?" she asked.

"Toph's still alive." He said excitedly.

"What, how do you know?" she asked.

"The shore where she had been was very brittle, it could've easily broken off and taken her along with it." He said excitedly.

Katara thought about it then sighed, "But Sokka you know that that idea is very sketchy, the chances of Toph being able to stay on are…" she stopped as Sokka glared at her.

"Will you and Aang help me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She said. He smiled.

"I need you guys to take Appa in one direction, I'll go the other, we'll need plenty of blankets, she'll be cold, and she might be hurt." He said. Katara nodded and they set up the rescue party.

Soon Aang and her were taking off in one direction while Sokka was paddling in the other.

"Hold on Toph." He said.

3Tokka 3

Toph was lying over on the ice now, she was so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep, then she could forget about all this.

"Don't fall asleep."

"What who said that?" Toph asked sitting up, but there was no reply.

"Hello?" she asked.

Toph figured she must be going crazy, but still, she wasn't going to ignore the voice's advice. She'd try to stay awake.

But it was easier said than done, soon Toph was nodding off. "No!" I have to stay awake.

But as much as she tried her eyes kept shutting, just when she was about to give up she heard a loud roaring not far off.

She had heard it before, while they were flying over a pack of walrus/seals. Sokka had told her about it, walrus/seals wouldn't attack you unless they're provoked, but if they are in the middle of a fight you don't want to come between them, or anywhere near them.

And Toph was heading straight for them.

She desperately started paddling with her hands trying to get away from them but her hands began to freeze and she wasn't getting anywhere, the roaring just kept getting louder and louder.

She sat still as she heard them, they were right next to her, she could hear them splashing around and she was extremely frightened but she stayed still. She could feel the cold water hit parts of her body as they fought, but she still stayed still.

Just when she thought she was safe, the ice block convulsed and she felt the cold water come from underneath her. She screamed.

"Help!" she said out of extinct as she wearily kicked her legs trying to stay above the water. She searched around her for something, anything that she could grab onto.

"Help!" she screamed again. The walrus/seals were right beside her, she could vaguely hear them thrashing about and roaring and splashing.

Suddenly she was hit, her body was pushed under the water and her head ached, then she was hit again this time she went flying out of the water and landed quite a ways away from the walrus seals. She continued flailing around when she met up with an unmoving ice block by her arm.

Perhaps it was a small island or maybe even the mainland itself, whatever it was she clung to it like a life preserver. She tried to pull herself up but her arms were slippery and her chest hurt from where she had gotten hit, so she lay her aching head down on the side and let her waist and feet dangle in the water, she took deep heavy breaths as her cold wet hair clung to her face. She was so tired.

As her eyes closed from cold, pain, and exhaustion, an image of Sokka paddling towards her in a canoe as the first rays of sun hit her cheek and a gentle voice slowly faded telling her to hold on, help was on the way.

3 3 3 3Tokka 3 3 3 3

_AN: Hey guys I promise this is the last cliffhanger for this section of the story, it just seemed like a perfect ending so I had to leave it there lol. I'll write more later but remember I need a review to continue._


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka paddled as hard as he could but as the darkness faded he felt his hope fading too, which to him was kind of strange, after all wouldn't it be easier to find her in the light?

Still, he didn't like the way his hope was fading, but he felt the urge to move on. Sokka heard walrus/seals fighting in the distance.

"_I should stay away from them." _He thought to himself but then an idea struck him. "_Toph wouldn't be able to stay away from them, what if she went right towards them?" _Fear quenched his heart at the new train of thought and he raced off in the direction of the walrus/seals.

He soon came upon them, fighting in the water, they were both tiring, they seemed to have been fighting a long time. He got as close as he dared to them watching the fight carefully while at the same time looking around, checking the surroundings. As he continued watching it seemed that one of them gave up and swam away, the other quickly followed.

Sokka paddled his canoe around the place where they had been fighting searching for any evidence that Toph might have been there. As he was paddling around he came to a spot where a piece of clothing was floating in the water.

Eager to find out what it was Sokka lifted the cloth and inspected it. He soon discovered it to be a shredded glove. He clenched it in his hand.

"Toph." He said. He raised his head and looked around.

"Toph!" he shouted loudly, but as his voice echoed through the ocean he lost all hope. What hope he had of finding her disappeared the moment he realized that she had come between walrus/seals.

But as he clenched his eyes shut, something caught his eye. He could barely see it from this far away, a speck of blue near the shoreline of a small island where a few walrus/seals resided.

He paddled over dolefully not really wanting to discover anything at this point, but as he got closer his hope grew slightly.

There hanging off the side of the island was a body. A small thin and wet body, beaten and bruised in a few places, but was it alive?

Sokka pulled up next to the body and gently lifted it into the canoe. He flipped her over gently and stared into her beautiful pale face.

"Toph." He said relieved tears coming to his eyes. He pulled her into an embrace before checking her vital signs.

Her heart beat was slow and weak, barely noticeable and she was freezing, he knew he had to help her fast. He pulled up to a part of the island that had less walrus/seals on it and carried Toph onto it.

He quickly started a fire with some of the materials he had then quickly removed most of Toph's wet clothing (I know unpleasant but necessary, I didn't do this for any specific reason in fact I was dreading this part but it had to be done wrinkles nose) he checked over her injuries and bandaged her bleeding head and bruised ribs before placing her in several blankets and a sleeping bag.

He then hung up her wet clothes and as soon as this was all through he climbed into the sleeping bag with her, using his body heat to keep her warm.

He desperately hoped that Katara and Aang would find them soon. He held Toph close to him never wanting to let her go. She was alive, that was all that mattered right now. As long as she woke up and didn't hate him for leaving her for so long he would be happy.

3Tokka 3

"Any sign?" Katara asked. She looked over at Aang and he shook his head sadly. She sighed.

"We should head back, we know she couldn't have come this far, we'll help Sokka in his search, we move a lot faster than he does anyway." Katara said. Aang nodded.

As they were heading over the water towards the general destination that they knew Sokka had gone, Katara pondered over what would happen if he didn't find Toph. She sighed and Aang looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just wonder what will happen… if we actually lose Toph." Katara said sadly. Aang frowned.

"Toph is a vital part of our group, she's my earth bending teacher and our good friend." Aang said. Katara nodded.

"But Sokka, he's already lost Suki and Yue." Katara said. Aang nodded.

"I think he'll give up if he loses Toph too." Aang said. They sat in silence a moment before Katara shook her head and but on a decisive countenance.

"But that won't happen, because we will find Toph." She said. Aang looked at her with a pained expression and she looked at him with a determined one. Aang huffed and straightened his shoulders and gave a curt nod.

"Yeah we will." He said.

3Tokka 3

Sokka woke up when he felt Toph move slightly, she barely shifted but it was enough to wake him up, and enough to give him all the hope he needed. She would make it, she was alive now and she was doing better that was for sure.

She'd be ok.

He moved his head so that it was propped up on his arm and just watched her sleep. He smiled and pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

He settled back down when he realized he was letting cold air into the sleeping bag and silently hoped that Katara and Aang were heading back by now.

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her tightly and sighed contently, he allowed his mind to drift to the possibility of losing her, to the time when he thought he had. He kissed her wet hair and sighed.

3Tokka 3

Toph woke up, she didn't move, she didn't shift, she just opened her eyes, which was strange, she didn't normally wake up by just opening her eyes, it didn't do anything for her, after all she was blind.

She blinked a couple times but nothing had changed, she was still blind and she still didn't know where she was. She started taking note of her surroundings. She was warm but her chest hurt and so did her head. _What happened?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly all images of the last day appeared in her head, the cold journey, the walrus/seals the fight, the landing the ice block. So if that was what happened before, why was she here now, in fact where was she.

It was warm that was for sure, and as she continued to sit she realized that there was somebody lying next to her. They were probably in a sleeping bag or something, but who was with her. Then she heard him sigh.

_Sokka._ She thought blissfully she snuggled closer into him and felt him wake up.

"Toph?" he asked. She smiled at him wondering if he was looking at her.

"Hi." She said. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked.

"I found you." He said simply. She smiled at him.

"Yes." She said.

"You're alive." He said. She nodded. He hugged her carefully because he remembered her bruised ribs, it was at this point that Toph realized she had very little clothes on.

"Eep!" she shrieked. Sokka moved away.

"What?" he asked worriedly, she wrapped her arms around herself as best as she could amidst the blankets.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh." He said blushing. He slipped out of the sleeping bag and Toph immediately felt the change in temperature and was slightly disappointed.

Sokka walked over to her clothes.

"There still a little wet, why don't you stay in the sleeping bag a little longer." He said. She thought about it a moment then nodded.

"Where are Katara and Aang?" she asked.

"Looking for you in another direction." He said she nodded.

"You came here on a canoe." She said.

"Yes." He said.

She was silent a moment, "I felt my hope fading when the sun came up." She said. Sokka was surprised.

"Me too, maybe we gathered our source of hope from the night." He said.

"Or from the moon." Toph said. Sokka was surprised a moment and then thought about the night's events.

"Your right." He said. She frowned but didn't say anything.

Toph shivered. Sokka came back and slipped back into the sleeping bag. "Better?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yes thank you." She said.

She lay in his arms feeling safe for the first time in a couple hours. After awhile he checked on her clothes again and declared them dry enough for her to wear.

Toph nodded and ordered him to close his eyes. He did so and she slipped out of the sleeping bag, shivering slightly as she did, and put her clothes on as Sokka handed them to her. They were warm from being by the fire so long.

She smiled at him and ran her hands through her long wavy, wet hair. He led her to the fire and she warmed her hands.

"Thanks Sokka." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For rescuing me." Toph replied. He smiled.

"Toph you don't need to thank me for that, I couldn't live without you." He said smiling.

Toph blushed and smiled as Sokka looked to the ground, "I love you Toph." He said. Toph's smile turned to one of shock, her eyes widened and her jaw grew slack. She sat like that for several moments before Sokka cleared his throat. She shook her head waking up.

"I love you too." She said smiling. Sokka smiled but Toph couldn't see. He came around and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Toph felt a blast of air and turned her head her hair blowing behind her.

"Toph!" she heard Katara's and Aang's voices and smiled as they came to her. She hugged them both but winced.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Toph said wanting to be tough.

"Her ribs are bruised." Sokka said. Katara looked at her concerned.

"And she hit her head." Sokka said.

Katara lifted her bangs up to see a nasty looking cut on Toph's head, it had scabbed over but it still looked bad.

Toph glared at Sokka as Katara retrieved some water and held it against Toph's head, Toph felt the pain in her head immediately disappear.

"We'll take care of your ribs when we get back to the village, I can't promise that I can make it better but I can do my best." She said smiling. Toph smiled at her.

They packed up and helped Toph onto Appa then flew back to the village. Momo sat on her shoulder content to just be with her. Toph reached her hand back and pat his head.

Once they were back they were bombarded by the women all wondering if she was alright, Toph smirked and assured them she was fine. They smiled at her happy to have her back.

Katara and Gran Gran took her into a hut to get her into new clothes and heal her ribs.

When she came out she was once again clean and comfortable, though her ribs were still a little sore they felt much better.

Sokka came and took her hand not really wanting to let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes, Toph hoped the protectiveness was only temporary, she didn't need Sokka hanging around her every minute.

A few days later they left the South Pole, Toph was silently glad, while she would miss the people there it was nice to be able to see again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Toph." Sokka said upset.

"That's ok." She said. "It was a learning experience." She said smiling. "And everything turned out ok."

"Yeah, but I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He said coming over and hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back, she hoped she didn't have to let him out of her sight anytime soon also.

_AN: Hey guys so this is the last chapter of this section, I think next time I'll be doing the desert, but I do have one thing about that, it will prolly be like several years later so I'm going to skip the whole "defeating the fire lord" thing k? so… yeah…_


End file.
